EP 1 024 561 discloses a connector for a cable with at least one conductor and a shielding, wherein connecting means are provided to establish electrical contact between the shielding and cover means of the connector. The connecting means comprise an inner ferrule and an outer ferrule that have been crimped to the cable.
The prior art connector does not allow the accommodation of a plurality of cables while maintaining sufficient shielding of the cables.